Lutwidge Academy
by RavenXBunny23
Summary: I suck a summaries.. Elliot and Leo get closer as Leo starts to show Elliot another side of him..No Spoilers/AU-ish


_**Chapter One**_

Leo was reading a book on his bed while waiting for Elliot to get out of the shower so he himself could take one. Leo always took a shower after Elliot it's just an old habit that then never bothered to change. It wasn't really a bother for Leo to wait for his master, in fact Leo was the one how took long showers that's why he would go last. Leo heard the water stop and the door to the bathroom open a bit after that, he looked up from behind his book to see Elliot walk out with nothing on but a towel around his waist. Leo sighed and shut his book while getting up from his bed than heading into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

Leo walked up to the shower and started the water than started to undress. Stepping into the shower Leo let out a contempt sigh as the hot water poured over his sore shoulders and back. As embarrassing as it is Leo always sings in the shower but not loud enough for Elliot to hear him he sings in almost a whisper. Leo writes songs not just sheet music but lyrics also, and he recently wrote a new song. He let the hot water envelope him as he started to hum the words lowly. Getting caught up in the song he started to sing, and what a great voice Leo has yet nobody has ever heard him sing.

"_Bokura wa, Mirai o kaeru chikara o, Yume ni miteta~" _Leo sung lowly stuck in his own little world of music. He could hear the piano and stringed instruments in his head following the sheet music he wrote for it, that he hid from Elliot under his bed. Leo unknowingly started to sing louder while he started to wash his hair. _"Noizu no naka kikoete kita no nakigoe~"_

_**...**  
_

Elliot was sitting on his bed in sweat pants doing some of his unfinished home work when he heard a low mumbling sound coming from the bathroom. Elliot put his homework down and stood up making his way towards the door. As he got closer the noise got louder and he heard it more clearly..._Is that Leo? Is he singing?_ Elliot mused while he continued to listen... _Wow he is really good who'd a thought that Leo could sing especially that good..._ Elliot couldn't help it but he found himself listening closely to his valet's words it was sort of a sad song, but it was mesmerizing.

"_Bokura wa kokoro o tsunagu yuuki o, Hoshigatte ai ni mayou, Kimi to warau hontou no, Boku ni kaeritsuku made~"_ Elliot listened as the song ended, he would've clapped but that would be weird since Leo was unaware that he was listening. Backing up back to his bed Elliot sat down and refocused on his work. Soon he heard the water stop and the door open, he looked up to see that Leo was wearing a shirt that was way to big on him and boxers. Well, Elliot assumed Leo was wearing boxers cause the shirt went down a little passed mid-thigh on Leo, so you really couldn't tell. Elliot got up walking passed Leo and flipped the light switch off so that it was completely dark in the room. He went to go turn around and walk over to his bed side table to turn his lamp on but tripped over something and fell.

"Okay maybe turning the lights off before I turned the lamp on was a bad idea" Elliot growled out in frustration not realizing what he tripped over and landed on.

"Umm, Elliot, I would appreciate if you got off me" Leo mumbled eyebrows twitching in annoyance even though you couldn't see it. Really why did Elliot have to be so clumsy..

"Sorry didn't see you there, Literally.." Elliot mumbled and tried to crawl off of his valet successfully kneeing Leo in the face, hearing a small whimper from Leo in response to getting kneed in the face. "Sorry.." Elliot whispered as he made it to the table, turning the lamp on he looked around and spotted Leo on the ground still, clutching his nose. Elliot frowned as he saw some blood slipping down the side of Leo's cheek. He then realized that the shirt Leo was wearing was all the way up above his navel, he must have done that when he accidentally sent poor Leo to the floor. At least he was correct about Leo wearing boxers.

Leo's eyes shot open as he felt a hand skim his lower stomach, he realized it was just Elliot pulling down his shirt. "Thanks.." Leo muttered under his hands that were currently trying to stop the bleeding.

"Sit up." Elliot ordered and Leo complied, hands still covering his nose. Elliot pried Leo's hands away from his face to get a look at his nose, making a tsking noise Eliot got up and walked into the bathroom. Leo heard the water from the sink running and after it stopped Elliot came out with a wet, blue hand towel in his hand. Kneeling down in front of Leo, Elliot first cleaned the blood from his cheek then started dabbing his nose to clean it also trying to stop the bleeding. "Sorry.." Elliot sad once again as he clean the blood from Leo's face.

"It's okay" Leo replied tilting his head up a bit only to have Elliot lightly grab his chin a pull his face down.

"You're not supposed to tilt your head back; tilting it down stops the bleeding faster..." Elliot said with a calm expression for once not yelling at his friend/valet. He heard a small okay from Leo, not knowing what to really say next he just kinda said the first thing that came to mind "You're a really good singer.."

"You heard?" Leo asked already knowing the answer since it was Elliot who brought it up.

"Yeah, but its nothing to be embarrassed about" Elliot said "You're really good"

"Thanks" Leo said looking at Elliot with a barely noticeable blush due to his embarrassment.

"I think it stopped bleeding" Elliot said changing the topic knowing Leo was a little embarrassed to talk about his singing. Elliot dabbed Leo's nose a few more times just to make sure it had stopped bleeding and it did. Elliot stood up and put the hand towel in the bathroom sink to wash later. Walking back into the room he noticed that Leo was sitting on his bed reading like nothing had happened. Elliot walked over to his own bed and sat down and started back on his homework. After a few minutes or so Elliot was done with his homework and put it away than settled in his bed. "Leo, I'm going to bed are you going to keep reading?" Elliot asked looking at Leo, Leo closed his book and shook his head in the no motion meaning he was going to sleep also. Elliot Clicked of the light and got comfy under the covers, closing his eyes he waited for sleep to clam him.

**_..._**

_**Hope you liked the first chapter! I do not own the song or Pandora hearts I only own the idea for the fic.**_

_**Song: Parallel Hearts-Fiction Junction Yuuka**_


End file.
